A Chance in Life
by Ryo530
Summary: Tsuna wakes up from coma and can't remember anything about his friends or family. A voice would gently tell him that everything was fine but after a while, the feeling wouldn't stop bugging him. Images are flashing in his head, what are they? What are they trying to tell him? ONESHOT
Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not along with me but to Akira Amano.

Summarize: Tsuna wakes up from a coma and can't remember anything about his friends or family. A voice would gently assure him that everything was okay, but after a while, the feeling wouldn't stop pestering him. Visions are flashing in his head, what are they? What are they trying to tell him?

* * *

A young teen sleeping in a massive bed tranquility in the bright white room twitched a little before flicking to open his eyes. Seeing the light reflecting from the window into the white room made him shut them and slowly open them again. Taking a while to look around the room absentminded. There weren't much, but he would say it's an elegant room with the bed he was laying on, the chairs around the room, the couches, and even the stand next to the bed with the beautiful bouquet of flowers. The room began to attain some colors to them once his eyes were adjusted to the lighting, still full of whiteness but colors added here and there. He would even call the room heaven if he didn't know any better.

'Am I dead?' The young man considered to himself when he wasn't able to get his voice to come out due to the dryness of his throat. 'Is this heaven or hell?'

"Sawada, we're here to visit you extremely!" One loud shouted echo down the hallway behind the door following by more voices and footsteps approaching the room the boy was in at the time.

"Shut you, tuft head! What if you disturb Jyuudaime?!" Another voice yelled sharply clearly irritated by the loudness of the first despite the fact that he is, too, screaming.

"Come on you two, besides; perhaps he'll wake up that way." The third voice tried to calm the two down before laughing lightly with hints of sorrow to it. The door slammed open exposing seven people halted to their place to stare at him who crept away from the door the best he could while still being on the bed. It felt like an eternity of them standing there observing him before racing to enclose around the bed bombing the frightened boy with their words.

"When did you wake up, Tsuna?" "How are you feeling, Jyuudaime?" "Are you alright, Sawada?" "Tsuna can play with Lambo now!" "You woke up, Tsuna-san." "Good, now I can try to possess you once again, little bunny." "Hm. It's good you're awake, Omnivore."

The boy shrinks and flinches away from the people alarmed of their touch and voice. He choked a few times before succeeding to bring the words out, "Who are you?"

They paused staring at him in confusion as if he just sprouted another head, "What are you talking about, Tsuna. We're your friends."

"F-friends, what do you mean? Friends." He asked not understanding what they're saying. Somewhen during that time, one of them seemed to have pushed the button calling for the doctor because of moments later the doctor rushed and with nurses to check up on the boy.

"What is your name? How old are you? How are you feeling?"

"T-Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi, I-I believe." There was nothing he could do to hide the confusion in his voice. "I'm 16 years old. M-my head is a bit dizzy and throat dried."

"Do you recognize any of these people behind me."

"T-they said th-they're f-friends, but I-I can't seem to remember," he utter feeling guilty for not knowing who they were.

The doctors asked more questions and examined his body before he would tell them anything. "Hm. We would have to do more checkups, but from what I can see here, I'm interpreting that he might have a cerebellum injury before he slipped into the coma. Which also means that I don't know when or if he'll even recover those lost memories."

"Oh no." the only female whisper clinging to the male next to her with the same hairstyle. "I-I'll go call Reborn-san and the others to tell them Tsuna-san woke up."

She stepped out clutching onto what appears to be a phone, but Tsuna didn't care because he was just too occupied inspecting them while trying to not be disturbing at the same time. He honestly doesn't remember anything, and it was annoying him so much. Who are they? Can he trust them? What happened that got him into the coma? How long was he out?

'They can be trusted; they will bring no harm to you, Tsuna.' A voice from inside of him whispers gently. 'It's fine if you don't understand now but trust me.'

Looking at them with a bewildered face but trusted what the voice had said, "C-can you introduce yourself? Maybe I can remember something."

They smile at him fondly that got him to feel distressed for not being able to recognize any of them. The silver-haired man stepped up and gave a deep bow, "I'm Gokudera Hayato, your right-hand man as well as Storm Guardian."

"R-right-hand man? Storm Guardian? Wh-what does that mean?"

They look at their boss with surprise and shock expressions when he asked that, what more does he not remember? Trying to dig around in his head hoping to find something popping up and tell him everything but sadly no memories come rushing back. Giving each other a look wondering what they should do or say but they didn't have to when someone interrupted.

"Tsu-kun?" The door opens again, this time, an older female holding a toddler in a suit with another older male came in. "You're awake."

Tsuna looked at them trying to remember who they were, two of them he seems to recognize vaguely. The two hurry to his side to hold him and cup his face in pure happiness. "Mom? Dad?"

"Yes?" They said in tears still looking at him which he mirrors, he can hardly remember, but it was there. He knew them as his parents but can't bring out any memories of them together with other than some fragments in his entire life. What is happening?

Something felt like it was shattering as Tsuna's tears fall, he sat there sobbing wordlessly not comprehending at all why. He was also confused at their calmness to him just crying, was it a typical reaction? Who knows? He doesn't get anything anymore.

'You're just happy, that's why you're crying. You did wake up to see all these people, didn't you?'

'Am I happy?'

'Yea, you're happy.'

"Thank you for being here and waiting for me." He softly said, each smile and said that it was their duty to do that. He didn't know why he was so happy to have someone there and couldn't bear it in. Was he always like this?

'Doesn't feel like it.' But shoved that aside presuming that it's just because of his memory loss. How wrong can he be? The truth that follows will hurt a lot.

Since he got hospitalized, all his friends or family [as Reborn and the voice called it] would come to visit every day. Every day was a new surprise to see who the new visitor would be and get to know them. Enma, Dino, Varia, Arcobaleno, and much more. There wasn't a time when he would be alone saving the times the hospital request for it although at least one of them would keep an eye on him. Tsuna had no time when he wasn't smiling at them; the voice seemed to be content with it himself.

"So conclusion, the cause of your amnesia is because during one of your vacation you had drowned for a while. Your brain couldn't get its oxygen and shut down some functions, and one of those seem to be your memories of others. That's why you're incapable of remembering your friends or family." Pushing his writings around to read over them before looking up at the other. "You're free to go in a few days after we complete operating all the examination to make sure that the injury didn't create other damage in your brain."

* * *

"Tsu-kun! It's time to wake up!" His mother yelled from downstairs in the kitchen making him stir a little and went back to sleep. "Come and eat breakfast!"

"If you don't wake up, you will get hit by Leon Ver. Hammer, Tsuna~" a toddler's voice said from the overhead of him with a bit too much murderous aura for his liking, so he rolls himself off of the bed. "Good, come down after you changed."

Groaning as the response, removing his shirt off unveiling many marks all over his thorax. Bandages still wrapping his wrist because it seems that he scraped it severely while being clumsy and was advised to not look at it. Tsuna didn't dare to, and someone else would always assist him with the wound cleaning and bandage dressing that he didn't have to chance to look at them. Now with his uniform on, nice and proper, the teen head downstairs following the odor of food.

"Good morning, Tsu-ni!" Echoes of greeting heard from around the room. "Here's your breakfast!"

Giving the brown hair boy a smile and pat on the head with a mumble of gratitude. Something hit him hard, stopping him in place. An image. Of a dark desert table with only him sitting there glancing around before down at his toast.

'What was that?' He thought going over what he saw in his mind and realize that it was almost precisely like the scene in front him but less bright and without people other than himself in it. "Have I ever been alone in the house by myself?"

Nana looked at him and pondered about what her son had asked. "Of course you have before Reborn-kun had arrived to be your tutor there are occasions when I have to leave and left you in the house. Of course, you were old enough, and it wasn't for long. A week at most."

Humming at the answer, maybe it was that, shouldn't be something he needs to trouble himself over. He wasn't alone anymore, after all, he has all these people who would be more than happy to help. Finished with his meal, Tsuna made his way to the door grabbing his bento that Nana handed to him along the way. Outside the entrance was his two cherished friends, Takeshi and Hayato. Another vision flashed by but he saw it. Again he was alone, no one inside the house or waiting for him outside like now. Trying his best to shove it aside but the feeling was tugging at him. Why did he remember only memories of when he was alone?

'Just give it some time, you can't force it to give you the memories you desire.' His voice said smoothly as ever. But something was missing that Tsuna just can't get a grasp of and it was bugging him. 'It's alright Tsuna. You trust me, don't you?'

'I do.' Once again pushing the thought aside and put his whole concentration on what his two friends were debating over. The voice was right; he can't force it to give him the memories that he fancies.

A couple of weeks after Tsuna's release, he finally confronted his bullies who couldn't find the opportunity for when he was separate from the others. But now because of either Hayato, who had to restock his weapons, nor Takeshi, who had baseball practice, knew that the other was busy and had left Tsuna by himself. Looking at them in terror while stepping back until his heel brushed against the wall. Glancing back up at the males, sputtering something at them.

"Oh shut up, Dame-Tsuna. No one is going to be here to defend your sorry ass." One of them said with a large sneer. "Where're your mates when you need them?"

Nowhere. The brunet was laying there on the ground with no one to help him, just snickers and insulting from people with faces he can't appear to recall. People were passing him with buzzes and gazing eyes, but no one was willing to help. Abrupt from memory, Tsuna lowers himself to the earth to curled up waiting for the punches and kicks to come. But no fist came his way, looking up to see that a figure standing there already finished beating up the bullies up.

"Tsunayoshi." The cold yet soft eyes peer into his warm moist ones. "Did they do anything to you?"

Shaking his head quickly, the perfect gave a faint sighed of relief and reached over to him. When Tsuna did not move to get up, Kyoya did the what Tsuna didn't expect him to do the most at the moment. Scooped the smaller one into his arms and took him to the infirmary to be looked over more carefully.

"You don't need to do this." It will have been unheard if Kyoya doesn't have great hearing to pick up even the sound of a leaf hitting the ground.

"You're the only Sky this Cloud would return to." even without his memory Tsuna could sense that the statement expressed a lot. The cool aloof perfect had admitted to being tied down with a Sky, him! Drying his tears off his face and gave the nod thanking him for the help.

That night the teen met the figure of the voice inside of him that took the same form as himself but as a shadow.

'Hey.'

The shadow seems to let out a small smile tilting his head to one side slightly. 'Hey.' His voice is echoing in Tsuna's ears; there's something about the other that makes the brunet feel only at ease.

'Who are you?'

'I am the one that you can trust without a doubt, someone who knows you better than anyone out there. Maybe even better than you. Someone who only wants the best for you.' approaching Tsuna slowly a bit too slow for Tsuna's liking. 'Don't be scared of anything, Tsuna. Just fight it, and you will see that people are backing you up here.'

'What do you mean?'

Even without seeing his face, Tsuna could tell that there's a melancholy smile there decorating his face. He can only see his appearance being there for some reasons, well that is the voice inside of him, so it fits. His arms are circling about Tsuna, wrapping him in an embrace but barely touching him.

'What are you terrified off?' Tsuna draws him closer as if to absorb the shadow into him. The other jerked and winced but never withdrawing or pushing him away. It was moments of them there together; the shadow buried his face in between Tsuna's nape.

'I can only pray and hope that you will never find out the answer to that.'

Something else was screaming at him to wake up. That nothing was real. The feeling grew and screamed louder; he then realized that the screaming was coming from him. The shadow held him closer cursing under his breath.

'Tsuna, stay with me. Please don't leave. Don't wake up! You can't wake up!' He pleaded as the brunet's vision start to blur out. His body became limp in the other's arms as he continues to scream and held him firmly.

When the teen woke up, Tsuna was thrown into a panic and quickly rush downstairs into the kitchen. Sighing in relief when he saw his family's faces there, something was wrong with it. He didn't belong there; they weren't supposed to be here.

'No! Stop!'

Ignoring the voice so that he could gather his thought and put everything together, it was a puzzle that was getting completed. 'I'm still in a coma; this is a dream.' He eventually concluded.

'So what? So what if it's a dream? Aren't you happy here? So don't go, please.' His voice broke Tsuna's heart a little, but he couldn't back off now that he knew.

'You kept that from me didn't you?! That everything is just a dream, and nothing was real so that you can keep me in here? Why?'

'I can't tell you, but you just can't go!'

'They're waiting for me to wake up, aren't they? Why are you keeping me from leaving?' The Decimo felt hurt that the voice, that the one he trusted so much had kept such thing from him. Rage sprout itself inside of him burning in a bright orange flame.

'No! No one is waiting for you so just stay in this dream, be happy here!'

'I will be after I leave!' The argument was going nowhere so Tsuna just took it to ignore the voice who quiet down after Tsuna went back to his routine of going to school.

It was lunchtime when the Vongola heir turned to his friends as they were eating and conversing amongst themselves to ask, "How long would you have waited for me? To wake up from the coma?"

The Guardians and a few others took a moment to exchange glimpses before giving him a weird look at the questions. "It doesn't matter how long you were asleep, as long as there's a chance for you to wake up. We would continue to cling to that hope and wait for you as long as it takes. Why would you ask?"

"I'm just thinking about something." Turning back to his food and went into deep thoughts.

'See? They're faithful and cherish you so much, so you don't need to go.' Huffing his chest and saying his statements proudly at the reply given by the Guardians.

'That's the same for the ones waiting isn't it?'

'W-wha-wai-Tsuna! Don't! They aren't waiting, didn't I tell you that?! Trust me.'

'I did until you betrayed my trust and didn't tell me about such critical detail. Just tell me why you want me to stay.'

'Because you'll be much happier here than out THERE, I know.'

Silence. 'What do YOU know? What do you know about me?! You say that you understand and want the best for me but you don't want me to wake up from this dream!'

Getting up suddenly and went close to the fence that stood in the way of the edge and himself. The others behind him gave a gasped asking him what he was doing, Tsuna turned back to them and smiled. "Wait for me; I'm going to go see you all now.'

'Tsuna stop! You'll regret it!'

Shaking their heads and slowly approaching towards him trying to convince him not to do what he's about to do. Tsuna already jumped to the other side holding onto the fences not hearing any voices that were pleading him to stop and not move over any further.

"Wait for me." Then he jumped, but before even reaching the hard ground, he disappeared. Seconds later the whole world did the same, scattering slowly frowning sadly at his action.

When Tsuna woke up, he was in an identical room that he woke up in the dream; inside the same hospital room. This time, there weren't any chairs or couches or any beautiful bouquet of flowers, but he didn't care or mind. Pushing himself to sit up and wait for them to come in and repeat what happened in the dream. But no one came. The beeping from the heart monitor filled his ears sounding out his heartbeats.

'It can't be exactly like a dream after all, what was I thinking?' Then the pain came, his head throbbed and split painfully that Tsuna couldn't even let out a shriek. Everything sped by so swiftly he was scared that he couldn't catch all of it but he did. Everything came put together, and the puzzle was complete. He was able to remember everything that happened in his whole 16 years of living.

His mother had left him taking most of the money being sent by his father to who knows where. Only to come back during one of the rare visits that his father would make. He could count how long all those visits total up in just one hand. Tsuna was always bullied since he was young and no one came to his rescue; he didn't have anyone, to begin. No friends. No family. That was the cause of his coma too; his failed attempted to suicide.

Everything makes sense now, that dream was a world that he created to shield and satisfy himself. He was that voice, the one that remembers and stood by the one that didn't. After all that, Tsuna cried like he always did throughout his life. Cried for how much he went through and how pathetic he was to make that world and how much he yearned to go back. Snatching the IV drop out of his arms and pulled off the monitor wires off his chest. Blood spurts out from his arms, but he couldn't bother, it didn't matter anymore. Everything was going to end now, and he was going to go back to that imaginary Utopia world of his.

Setting his legs on the balcony to take his one final breath of this world before jumping off. That was the death of Sawada Tsunayoshi, a typical teen who was pushed away by the world. A white-headed man and a small girl could be seen inside of his hospital room crying and screaming that they couldn't make it in time. Tsuna had died without knowing that he would have been welcomed into the arms of the two Skies who known his parallel selves from dreams and visits. But they were all too late because now he was dead and had joined his dream world friends. He could be happy with them. From that day, for the next few weeks, the rain poured harder than any other days of the year as if to mourn the loss of the gentle boy that never got the chance to share it with anyone. That was his chance in life.


End file.
